Sailor Mystique de Lune
Sailor Mystique de Lune (セーラー·ミスティーク·デ·ルーン Sērā Misutīku de Rūn, lit. Sailor Mystic Moon) is the first Sailor Moon fan series created by Cure Lucky. Plot It may seem really weird, but 14 year old Kage Yumeno is in love with her dreams... Recently, Kage starts to have dreams where she has an ability to transform into legendery warrior Sailor Nouvelle and along with Sailor Pleine she fights against Solar Inferno who wants to push the Sun towards the Earth. Could she expect that those exciting dreams are going to come true? Characters Senshi Kage Yumeno (夢野 カゲ Yumeno Kage)/ Sailor Nouvelle (セーラーヌーベル Sērā Nūberu) Kage is a 14 year old simple, airy and kind girl who is very, very clumsy and sometimes lazy. She likes sleeping and having faery dreams so much, that she even wishes to never wake up. Her alter ego is Sailor Nouvelle who represents the New Moon of the Lunar Phases and her theme color is pink. She is the polar opposite of Kagami. Akane Mikazuki (三日月 あかね Mikazuki Akane)/ Sailor Croissante (セーラークロイサント Sērā Kuroisanto) Akane is a 14 year old cheery and cute girl who, surprisingly, loves horror movies and nightmares. She is the only senshi who has dreams where she fights without the help of a polar opposite. Her alter ego is Sailor Croissante who represents the Waxing and Waning Crescents of the Lunar Phases and her theme color is red. She has two sides of her: one is innocent and the second is maniacal. Hajimi Ichijou (一条 はじみ Ichijō Hajimi)/ Sailor Premier (セーラープレミア Sērā Puremia) Hajimi is a 15 year old cheerful and loud girl who is very self-confident and sometimes even arogant. She likes to boast and show off, but is actually loyal and is always there to cheer up someone. Her alter ego is Sailor Premier who represents the First Quarter of the Lunar Phases and her theme color is blue. She is the polar opposite of ???. Susumu Sakagami (坂上 進 Sakagami Susumu)/ Sailor Bossue (セーラーボッシュ Sērā Bosshu) Susumu is a 15 year old hot-blooded and trustworthy girl who has a habit of exhausting her energy too much, due to what, she gets tired and stressed easily. Her alter ego is Sailor Bossue who represents the Waxing Gibbouse of the Lunar Phases and her theme color is yellow. She likes being in constant actions and is annoyed by Yasuko's laziness. She is the polar opposite of Yasuko. Kagami Madoka (円花 かがみ Madoka Kagami)/ Sailor Pleine (セーラープレイン Sērā Purein) Kagami is a 14 year old elegant and sly girl who's actions are always full of grace. She likes to treat Kage like her little sister. Her alter ego is Sailor Pleine who represents the Full Moon of the Lunar Phases and her theme color is white. She is the polar opposite of Kage. Yasuko Heiwajima (平和島 靖子 Heiwajima Yasuko)/ Sailor Décroissante (セーラーディクロイサント Sērā Dikuroisanto) Yasuko is a 15 year old calm and lazy girl who is really "snail-paced". Although she is lazy just like Kage, Yasuko is still more of a tough-minded person and never loses in her thoughts, often making others "come back to earth". Her alter ego is Sailor Décroissante who represents the Waning Gibbouse of the Lunar Phases and her theme color is black. She is the polar opposite of Susumu. Sailor Dernier (セーラーデルニーア Sērā Derunīa) Her alter ego is Sailor Dernier who represents the Last Quarter of the Lunar Phases and her theme color is purple. Items Locations Category:Sailor Moon Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Sailor Mystique de Lune Category:Pages Category:Cure Lucky